Ms. Tybur
|-|Human Form= |-|War Hammer Titan= Summary Ms. Tybur was an Eldian noble living in Marley, the younger sister of Willy Tybur, and secretly an inheritor of the War Hammer Titan. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 8-C Name: Ms. Tybur | War Hammer Titan Origin: Attack on Titan Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Titan Shifter, Inheritor of the War Hammer Titan | One of the Nine Titans Powers and Abilities: Regeneration (Low-Mid), Transformation (Into a Titan) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (At least Mid-High), Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification (Can harden parts of her skin), Weapon Creation (Can encase parts of the environment and create weapons out of hardened Titan skin) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least Building level (A single attack easily shattered the Attack Titan's hardened hands and arms and destroyed his head, as well as part of its own hardened environment) Speed: Unknown | Subsonic with Supersonic reactions and combat speed (Kept up with the Attack Titan) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M (Able to lift a colossal hammer. Should be stronger than the Attack Titan) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Building Class Durability: Unknown | At least Building level (Can take hits from the Attack Titan without using his hardened armor) Stamina: Low (Was only able to transform fully once and only for a few minutes, with her second transformation being incomplete) | Average Range: Standard melee range | Several meters by virtue of sheer size. Tens of meters with ranged attacks and weapons Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Low stamina, Destroying the tether between Ms. Tybur and the War Hammer Titan will destroy the Titan | Can be killed if her human body is destroyed, and the transformation can only be maintained for so long Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hardening:' The signature ability of Ms. Tybur's War Hammer Titan was the power to generate massive spike-like structures out of hardened Titan flesh, ranging from wide-spread ground spikes small enough to go unnoticed by other Titan opponents to massive pikes large enough to impale the 15-meter Attack Titan far above the ground. This structural hardening also allows the War Hammer to create objects such as weapons, notably the signature war hammer for which her Titan is named as well as other weapons such as a crossbow and a whip. Much like the Female Titan, Ms. Tybur can use this ability to encase herself in a crystalline barrier, though she retains consciousness in order to be able to control her Titan body. *'Remote Operation:' Unlike any other Titan, Ms. Tybur can create a body of a Titan to be remotely controlled from a distance, enabling her to regenerate her entire Titan body without sustaining any damage to her human form, as well as circumventing the typical weakness of the Titan's nape. This is done by encasing herself in a Hardening barrier and creating a cable of flesh from which she creates the Titan. This ability, when combined with the hardening abilities, makes the War Hammer Titan incredibly difficult to defeat: the Titan itself has no weak spots and the human operator is protected inside an extremely durable crystal shell. However, it is possible to sever the tether, rendering the War Hammer Titan inactive before it quickly dissipates, although a new body can still be made if the tether is reestablished. *'Creation:' The War Hammer Titan's main ability, it allows the user to form objects from the ground, using the hardening ability. These objects can range from weapons such as a giant War Hammer, as well large spike formations to attack the opponent from bellow. Key: Human Form | Titan Form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Attack on Titan Category:Adults Category:Regeneration Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Giants Category:Weapon Masters Category:Hammer Users Category:Whip Users Category:Crossbow Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users